


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by momstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Bad Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Dean Winchester did many things, and singing was not one of them. And naturally, since his life sucked, that’s the one thing he got roped into doing.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Dean Winchester did many things, and singing was not one of them. And naturally, since his life sucked, that’s the one thing he got roped into doing. 

 

The day was dragging, and all the hunter wanted to do was get his hands on a cold beer. As Dean pushed the glass door into the bar open, he was instantly surrounded by loud conversations and drinks clinking. Typical atmosphere for any pub he’s ever visited. 

 

Sitting down at the counter, he scanned over the menu, pretending that he didn’t already have it memorized For the past three nights he had slipped into the bar, long after Sammy called it in for the night. He’d always take a shot or two, not enough to make him drunk, then he’d head back out into the winter night. It was the holiday season, and what fun would it be if he denied himself the basic pleasure of a beer or two? 

 

“What can I get for you, hon?” A tiny waisted barista asked, propping her elbow on the counter. Dean looked down at the woman and flashed her a tiny smile. He ordered a beer, tipping her when she came out with it. “You hear for the karaoke contest tonight?”

 

Dean was caught off guard for a second before quickly laughing and shaking his head. “Me? Oh hell no.” He shook his head, a tiny smirk on his lips. 

 

“A shame,” The barista said, mixing a drink, “I know if I could sing, I’d hit that sweet offer up. Winner apparently gets a thousand bucks.” 

 

Dean didn’t really respond much, just grinning a little bit as he put his lips around the opening of the drink. The sound of a microphone scratching kicked him out of his thoughts and he quickly turned around to see a well-built man on a stage in the back of the bar. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third annual Christmas Karaoke Contest!” The man said, getting a handful of claps in response. Part of Dean wondered why he bothered using the microphone when the pub was small enough that the sounds already bounced off of the wall. “This year we’re changing things up a little bit. We’re showcasing duets first, and soloists secondly. Winners of the duet cash in a jaw dropping thousand bucks, and the lucky soloist winner goes home five hundred dollars richer!” 

 

“Damn,” Dean said under his breath, knowing that he could use the money. Sam and him were starting to burn through their previous savings quickly with all the motel costs. 

 

“Do we have any takers?” The main man announced, looking over his audience. He paused for a tiny bit as he went to chose one of the many hands that were flailing in the air. “You there, in the blue button-down,” All the hands lowered and Dean could finally see the man that was chosen.

 

A man with ragged stubble made his way through the crowd. 

 

“What’s your name and who's your partner?” The announcer asked, putting the microphone under the other’s mouth. 

 

“Castiel,” He instantly responded, breathing into the mic a tiny bit. The sounds sent chills down Dean’s spine. “I actually do not have a partner. I threw this together at the very last minute, and I was hoping that someone would be able to fill the spot,” 

 

“Well, Castiel,” The man said, putting one hand under his armpit as he held the mic out. “What song are you planning to sing for us today?” 

  
  
“My song of choice is ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ by.. Actually, I don’t know who it’s by considering there’s been so many artists redoing the song. It’s a classic,” Castiel explained, getting a few chuckles from the audience. Dean was one. 

 

“Alright, you heard the man! Do we have any takers?” The spokesman asked, pointing the microphone at the audience. It was so quiet that if a pin was dropped, the noise would echo across the room. Dean marveled at the unusual sight before clearing his throat a tiny bit. Naturally, due to the silence, a few eyes fell on him. “You there, with that amulet around your neck,”

 

At first Dean didn’t respond, not realizing that the spokesman was referring to him. He sat obliviously at the bar. It wasn’t until a lot of eyes fell on him that he realized that he was being directly called on. Instantly Dean shook his head and shooed the idea away with his hand, “Aw no, no. You don’t want me up there,”   
  
“Do you know the lyrics?” The spokesman questioned, stepping off the stage. Instantly the gathering of people started to spread like the sea. 

 

“Yeah, I mean,” Dean began with a shake of his head, “But that doesn’t change the quality of my singing voice,” 

 

Castiel spoke up from the back of the room, still at the stage. “It is alright, I insist. I’m doing this for other reasons. Not particularly for the money, I just want to sing the song.” He urged, motioning for the other one to come up. 

 

Dean hesitated before sighing. If he messed up, he could leave. There were other bars in the world. “Fine.” He agreed, a few people cheering him on. A huge grin appeared on the announcer's lip, pleased to find a match. 

 

He made his way up to the stage behind the man. With every step he took the more he began to regret his decision. This wasn’t a song that he knew on top of his mind. There was a very high chance that he’d forget the lyrics or the tune. 

 

Once he got up on the stage, the man passed him a mic. Castiel smiled a tiny bit, “Thank you. I really do appreciate this,” He insisted, watching as the tech support hidden behind the stage flashed the lyrics up on every television in the bar. Instantly Dean exhaled in relief. He still had many things to worry about, but at least forgetting the lyrics weren’t going to be one of them. “Can you take the lyrics sung by the female?” 

 

“Alright…” Sure enough, the music started and Dean mentally prepared himself for this. He was wondering how got into this situation. 

 

_ “I really can’t stay,”  _ Dean began, staring at the microphone as he sung. Castiel picked up the lyrics and pulled through. 

 

“ _ Baby, it’s cold outside,” _ Cas said, getting into the character a little bit and putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

 

_ “ _ _ This evening has been -”  _

 

_ “Been hoping that you’d drop in -”  _

__  
__  
_“-so very nice,”_ __  
__  


* * *

 

It wasn’t until the near end song that Dean realized that there was a camera on them. He stopped when he saw it for half a second, going to turn and go off of the stage. Both in character and out, Castiel went to grab his arm. “ _ Baby, it’s cold outside… _ ” 

 

Finishing off the song, Dean shakily responded in unison, “ _ Baby, it’s cold outside..”  _

 

The crowd clapped as the men exited the stage. Dean swallowed heavily once they were down, and he turned to look at Castiel as the announcer grabbed the microphones. “Well, a tape of us singing that will forever be in existence,” 

 

Cas blinked a little bit, “Well, I mean, I did ask a friend to record it.” He admitted as they headed into the crowd. Before Dean could open his mouth, Cas cut him off with an explanation. “I did it for my little girl.” 

 

Dean paused, looking Castiel over. He would have never expected him to be a father. “You have a daughter?” The man asked with a lifted brow. 

 

“I do. She’s eight and she’s the apple of my eye.” Castiel said with a tiny smile. “Claire loves the song, and I thought that since her mother died a few months ago this might bring her some Christmas cheer. Her old father singing the song with a stranger.” 

 

“She’s… she’s lucky to have a father like you then,” Dean complimented, raising his beer. “But I should be heading outside… I’ve got my own brother locked up in a motel somewhere and if he wakes up he’ll be super pissed.” 

 

“Well, if you didn’t have to go, I’d love to chat with you a little bit more,” Cas nodded, a tiny playful smile appearing on his face. “ _ Cause baby, it’s cold outside _ .”  

 

Dean shook his head even though a smirk was on his lips. “Alright, I guess just half a drink more..”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is bad, I'm sorry~ With school and the stress of everything, my quality has gone down a tiny bit.. but with Christmas Break approaching... here's to a hopefully better writing season!


End file.
